The Secret Son Link Loud
by LinkBreathoftheWild
Summary: I decided to do a Loud House fanfiction because I really like the show and imagine a what if the Loud family had a secret son that only the parents and a few of the sisters knew.


**Hello everyone it has been awhile. I'm deeply sorry I haven't updated SenranBound. Surprisingly for me I ended up being busy for basically a whole year. Although I wasn't in March I got caught up on my Nintendo Switch and Breath of the Wild at the time. I decided to start a new story and also a temporary one shot story and chapter 2 of SenranBound will be releasing either in late June or early July.** **I'm about to answer a question that is being asked regarding the boys in SenranBound. The protagonist Earthbound trio are about 17-18 years old in the story. I mean seriously it would be pretty wrong and gross to have 12/13 year old boys destined to marry girls who are between 16-19 (besides the two girls who are if I remember correctly are 22). So without further ado hope you all enjoy this story. By the way there might be some references in these stories.**

 **Chapter 1 Link Loud**

* * *

There was a man with black hair, he had somewhat long side burns that were connected to his hair that went passed his face, the front part of his hair went all together in the same direction, he was pretty tall as well just like his dad. He was a 24 year old man who lived and worked in his best friends mansion. He just gotten done cleaning the pool and had went inside to tell his best friend his thoughts.

Once the man found his best friend who was checking his order shipments he had walked up to him to tell him about what he was thinking. "Hey Lloyd. I think it's about time I go back home and visit my family." When Lloyd heard this he stopped checking his orders and gave his best friend a smile.

"I agree. It's been 12 years since you've seen them Link. I think it's time you go went and visited them. Go pack your back and I don't expect to see you back so soon." This made Link very happy since it's been so many years and he wanted to surprise his parents and his younger siblings. Link went upstairs, down a few halls until he reached his room. He then gathered everything together and made sure everything was packed.

 **MINUTES LATER...**

"Alright Lloyd I'm headed off." Link waved saying this while Lloyd gave a smile and waved signaling him to drive safe along the way home. "Oh yeah tell your parents I said hi will ya?" Link turned around with a thumbs in response to Lloyd's question. After that he walked out the doors of the mansion, got in his car, and drove back to where his family lives.

After Link left Lloyd had thought about the past and started to think out loud. "Link Loud. I had always looked up to you and you treated everyone fairly. You protected me when I was getting bullied back in elementary school. You did what you thought was right. I'm lucky to have a best friend like you and one day I should really thank you for all those days." Lloyd snapped back to reality realizing he had been talking out loud.

 **MEANWHILE AT THE LOUD HOUSE WITH** LINCOLN...

Lincoln had been in the attic because his mom had wanted him to clean up the attic. He had thoughts going through his head like, why couldn't his sisters help him or why didn't they have someone else clean the attic instead. Lincoln then suddenly tripped over something on the floor which caused him to bump into some boxes that fell over.

Lincoln rubbed his head and noticed that there was a hole in the wall that the boxes were hiding. "Huh? Has that hole in the wall always been there?" Lincoln being curious checked to see inside. He moved his hand around in any sides he could before feeling something and pulling out a picture. "Oh wow. It's a family 's obviously mom and dad when they were younger. There's even a little Lori and Leni. I'm guessing the two smaller ones are Luna and Luan, but wait." Lincoln moved his finger to see a smiling boy who looked to be about 12 years old and was holding the youngest baby which at timr would be Luan. "Who's that?" Lincoln had been very confused at this moment and wanted answers sooner or later.

After Lincoln had finished cleaning the attic, he took the picture and went to go talk to his parents. He finds his parents in the kitchen who were discussing about dinner plans which caused Lincoln to get their attention. "Who's this?" Lincoln said this while pointing to the young boy in the picture which caused his parents to stay silent. They just stood there sad before his dad gave him some money. "Go order a few pizzas for later please." His father said this before both his mom and dad run to their room.

"Okay. What happened?" Lori who was texting her boyfriend Bobby heard the commotion asked Lincoln as she came in the room. Lincoln explained and showed the picture to Lori and instantly she ran up to her room without saying anything which really confused Lincoln even more. He looked at the photo one more time and perfect timing for him Leni had come home. He thought it was worth a try if asked her, but unfortunately she shrugged and continued to walk upstairs to where here and Lori's room was at. Seeing how Luna and Luan were still babies around the time that photo was taken Lincoln didn't even bother asking them. He went in his room, set the photo down somewhere and laid in bed to read some comics.

 **4 HOURS LATER AT DINNER TIME...**

The Loud family had been sitting at the table eating the pizzas they order about an hour ago. Their parents and Lori were silent for the first the first half of dinner. The silence from them confused the other sisters. Lincoln on the other hand had an idea that it was because of the picture he showed earlier.

Everyone was still eating when they heard the door bell. Lincoln got up to answer it and when he did he had to look up because the person who rang the doorbell was tall. It was Link! Lincoln didn't recognize him at all since him and most of his sisters never met him.

"Is this the Loud family?" Link asked with a smile which made Lincoln nod to in response to his question. "How can I help you?" Lincoln asked. "Could I speak to your parents? It's really important." Link had a hopeful smile on his face. Lincoln nodded and went to go get his parents. Link sighed in relief knowing that he had a younger brother seeing how before it was just him and his younger sisters.

Lincoln's parents walked to the door and when the both of them saw Link they gasped making him smile in a sad way. "Hey mom. Hey dad. I'm finally back home." Link said this in a happy but sad tone with even a few tears going down his cheeks. His parents immediately hugged him infact they hugged him really tight and began crying in joy. Lincoln could only be surprised that their family kept secret of an older brother. Although it began to make sense on why his parents reacted to the picture and that the boy in the picture must be him.

The kids could hear the crying from the kitchen and were really confused. "Any idea on why pur parents are crying?" Lynn asked her younger gaining a lot shaking heads indicating that they don't know. "We'll go see what's up. Come on Leni." Lori got up and went to the livng room where their parents were and Leni followed.

There was silence at dinner table when all the girls heard a scream from the living room. They all peaked at the side so they couldn't be detected and watched as the scene went on.

Lori held back the tears and ran towards Link in a tight hug. "Big brother. You finally came back!" When Lori said this, all the sisters who peaked were shocked at what they were seeing. "I missed you so much Lore Lore. Kinda surprised you recognized me." Link hugged her back and he felt good calling his sister by the nickname he gave her when they were younger. "Linky is home! Linky is home!" Both Lori and her mom said at the same time. "Oh come on. You both know I never liked being called that." Link looked to the side embarrassed which his dad ruffed his hair as if he was still 12.

"I don't get it. Who is this?" Leni sadly not remembering older brother and walked up to him and just stared at his straight into his eyes. Link smiled and poked Leni's forehead with two gently. "Leni Peni Loud. We can hang out together more." Leni rubbed her head and she remembered those words from a long ago and even though "Peni" wasn't her middle name she always let one certain person in her life. It was sort of like a reminder for her in a way.

 **FLASHBACK...**

"Mom! Dad! I'm headed off to meet up with Lloyd and Marin." A 12 year old Link had finished tying his shoes and was about to head out the door before he got stopped. "Link wait!" A little Leni can be seen rushing down the stairs and she hugged her older brothers leg. "I want to play with you!" Link smiled and kneeled down poking her forehead with his two fingers gently. "I'm busy right now. I promise I'll play with when I get back. For now go play with Lori." Link ruffled her hair a little bit.

Leni puffed her cheeks out and hugged his leg again. "Do you really mean it?" Link nodded with a smile "Of course I do. What kind of older brother would I be if I didn't keep my promise? Plus we'll all be going to the beach soon with my friends so think of it as a family trip in a way. Now go play with Lori."

"Okay!" Leni said excitedly and ran back upstairs to play with Lori while Link went out to hang with his friends.

 **FLASHBACK END...**

Being the odd one she is Leni hugged Link's leg as if it was 12 years ago all over again. "Yay! My big brother is back! I've waited so long and now he's back!" She hugged his leg eveb tighter. "Glad to see you're still the little sister I know and love." Link chuckled as it reminded him if the past.

After Leni had finnaly stopped hugging her older brother's leg, Link's parents had wanted him to stay over and he nodded happily in agreement. "By the way mom. Dad. How's Luna and Luan. I feel bad I didn't get to see them grow even for a little bit." Link scratched the back of his head having a face of guilt.

"Luna and Luan are doing great, they have really grown! I'm not sure if they will recognize you though." His mom had said with his dad nodding in agreement to her comment. "Actually. You missed out on alot." Lori stood next to Link with a smile, "including you mom and dad actually have 13 kids." Link shocked at this thinking his little sister was pulling his leg but soon he would find out she wasnt.

"Kids come out here and meet your older brother!" Their father had saw them peeking and tolf them to come out. All the girls came out from the room where they were eating and all lined up and seeing all of them shocked Link a lot. Lincoln had been in his room after his brother and their parents had reunited. Once he heard his dad he took the picture he found in the attic and came downstairs.

"Hi my name is Link Loud and I'm 24 years old. It's a pleasure to meet all of you and I'm deeply sorry I wasn't there to see most of you grow up." He had a guilty look on his face but his younger siblings smiled and introduced themselves and even talked about themselves. They also said he had nothing to worry about even if he wasnt there to see them grow up. It was nice for them to accept Link so quickly. He thought it would've taken time for them accept him. He was really happy to meet his youngest sibling Lily even if she couldn't talk yet.

"So you're him. You're the boy in the picture." Lincoln sounded excited and showed his sisters the picture shocking mainly the ones who were in the photo since they don't remember or were too young to remember the photo being taken. Lincoln showed Link which made him nod. "Yup that's me." Link sounded extra happily as he remembered taking that photo. When Luna and Luan saw that photo it made them instantly want to know more about their older brother.

 **BACK TO DINNER...**

Later on everyone had continued eating dinner with Link there too. Both Link and Lincoln had never seen the family so happy having conversations with each other. Link and Leni laughed at Luan's cheesy jokes.

 **AFTER DINNER...**

Lincoln had insisted that Link slept with him in his room and he didn't mimd sharingthe bed. He didn't want his older brother to sleep on the couch afterall.

Link and Lincoln slept in the bed together and talked a lot and had a brother to brother bonding moment. "I can't believe I have an older brother that I never knew about for all these years." Lincoln had stretched his arms sounding very happy. " Same here. When I was around your age I was wondering if I would ever get a little brother. I'm glad I have one now." Link and Lincoln had knuckle bumped each other before and said night to each other before going to bed.

 **MORNING...**

Everyone in the Loud house woke up to a smell and boy did it smell absolutely amazing. Everyone gathered to the table to see food placed everywhere. "Oh Linky you didn't have to make all this." Link got embarrassed and looked at his mom and smiled, "Oh mom. Well dig in everyone."

Link began to wash the pans before he could go join the others. "This is just how I remember it!" That came from both Lori and Leni. "This is simply amazing! It's amazing you really made this big brother!" Link sat down and smiled, "Well most of the time mom and dad weren't home because they had gotten busy so since I took responsibility at an early age and began making breakfast for Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan." The parents were sad they always missed on their sons cooking.

Soon everyone was finished eating and before people started helping Link wash the dishes Link had been asked a question. "So big bro. What's your story?" Luna had asked since she was really interested in Link more than Luan even. Link smiled at his younger sister, "So you wanna know my story huh? Well alright It's only fair that I do after all." Link smiled, "Get ready to hear the tale of Link Loud."

* * *

 **This ends Chapter 1 and I hope you all enjoy. If any of you think that Link reuniting with his family and meeting his siblings that he never knew about was too early, I just wanted to say that most of this story is mainly gonna be about Link telling about his family about what happened and his life growing up.**


End file.
